Shameless
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: Next thing you knew they'd be like Selene and breed with them...
1. Chapter 1

Vampires are absolutely shameless and for that reason alone she couldn't help but thank all that was holy that this was her life.

Despite the horrors that were the Lycanthropic Wars one had to openly admit that it wasn't all bad and that while you lived until someone killed you, you did not have to suffer an eternity alone because there were others all around you. She savored her time with her coven knowing that it was only their placement in the New World that had allowed them escape from the purge that was undoubtedly brought on by the sheer stupidity of the combined covens in the Old Country. Louisiana had provided a brand new start for them and choosing to take up residence in New Orleans, where you were bound to see strange things no matter what time of day or year, had been brilliant choice that most likely was protecting their lives.

Deep inside it truly saddened her to see their brothers and sisters destroyed as they were but they had made the mistake of staying in 1718, choosing to stay where the elders lay, and again just recently when they decided that it was a good idea to remain in Europe instead of getting the hell out of Dodge like every smart creature would. Recent news had come from what was left of Amelia's Coven, most of them had joined her and her band of misfits after the death of their leader and even more when the purge began in Western Europe safely escaping because they had lived in France, that it was just a ploy by lycans to gain control of the war.

Her response had been to laugh; they didn't understand that here in America there was a very different kind of battle front going on. An agreement made between herself and the intelligent Winter had ensured their future comfortable arrangements as the split the money down the middle and turned a blind eye on one another in all manners but monthly stock and monetary meetings between the business owners in the coven and pack. Only in America could thousands of years of war be pushed aside for the personal gain of two organizations, greed fueled everything and in America where free enterprise ruled greed was everything… if not the economy would simply fall apart.

However strange it had seemed to the newcomers they quickly joined in on the idea after meeting the charismatic lycanthrope leader, maybe it had something to do with the fact that there were females actively involved, and running, this particular pack or maybe it was centuries of business sense but there was something about these particular wolves that could put any vampire at ease. As it was there was a ruthlessness to their hierarchy that made her smile coldly, anyone who disobeyed rules were handled swiftly and brutally by both, each policing their own kin which was a major player in how their arrangement worked. Anyone who started a fight between the two races were slaughtered mercilessly by their own soldiers, as such the numbers were kept under control for the most part. You couldn't keep lycan numbers under control, they bred rapidly though had no reason to turn humans with the exception of an odd lover or two that would be accepted into the fold with both leaders present at the changing.

It worked for them and considering that they were the only immortals on the continent making themselves known, and she trusted Winter ensure that no unwanted lycans entered her territory and lived long enough to set up a beach head. At first the coven hadn't wanted to believe that they would do as they said they would and police all lycans in the country but after a few years they had come to understand just how serious Winter had been when she said that she would insure that no lycans encroached on the shared territory.

Mentally she recalled what she had been told and observed for herself about lycan behavior: mainly packs were formed from individuals under one rule normally from the same family and their mates and children and children's mates, a pack was one very large family in its natural state so that every member of the pack could be traced back through mitochondrial DNA, if their mother was pure bred wolf, to one original ancestor because you only inherit mitochondrial DNA from your mother. Their bond was unbelievably strong and would not break even when the alpha or alphena of the pack put down a challenger. This highly territorial family group was the model that all the three immense packs followed, none of which lived in Europe, which made the mostly pure lycans extraordinarily dangerous because they weren't a bunch of street punks changed and left to fight one another because they wouldn't change women because they were stupid.

Smiling down at the dance floor of the club, packed wall to wall like every night, she sipped at the dark burgundy liquid in her glass. A death dealer consorting with lycans for money, only in America the land of free enterprise, could such a shameless union ever occur. Next thing you knew they'd be like Selene and breed with them, though that wasn't such a negative or repulsive thought as it should've been.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
